Legendary Pokémon
, as the name suggests, are Pokémon of special legends. They can also be Pokémon illusions. They are very rare and powerful Pokémon, most being unique to only one region. Legendary Pokémon can also be seen as mythological, such as the Sinnoh Legendaries that shaped the world. Legendary Pokémon can only be found once per game file (unless using a cheating device). In the show it is assumed that there are more than one of each legendary throughout the Pokémon World. They are easy to beat but at a high level and hard to catch. The First Generation There are 3 original Legendary Pokémon out of the first 151. The Legendary Birds The Legendary Birds consist of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. All three reside in Shamoiti Island in the anime, whereas they can be found in the Seafoam Islands, the Power Plant (Generation II), and Victory Road (Generation I)/Mt. Ember (Generation III)/Mt. Silver, respectively. In Pokémon Platinum, all three birds can be found roaming Sinnoh. In the video game, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the three birds are captured by Cipher and turned into Shadow Pokémon. They are used by the Cipher Boss: Grand Master Greevil In the anime, if the three birds are disturbed and quarrel with each other, only Lugia (the legendary bird that swims in the sea) is able to stop them. Anime Appearances Besides the movies, the three birds have also appeared in the anime. Their respective episodes are as follows: Articuno appears in Freeze Frame, Numero Uno Articuno, and The Symbol of Life. Zapdos appears in As Clear As Crystal and Doc Brock!. Finally, Moltres appears in All Fired-Up and The Search for the Legend. 'The Mew Duo' Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, one of the Mythical Pokémon. Mewtwo, as said earlier, was given birth to by Mew. However, Mewtwo was an angry Pokémon and it destroyed the Pokémon Mansion in which it resided. It then traveled to Cerulean Cave. Despite being Mew's clone, Mewtwo actually comes first in the Pokédex. Mewtwo is #150 in the National Pokédex and Mew is #151 Anime Appearances Mewtwo made brief appearances in The Battle of the Badge, Showdown at the Poké-Corral and It's Mr. Mime Time. In the anime, Mewtwo escaped after being used in Giovanni's arsenal for Gym battles. It also plays the main role in the Special Episode Mewtwo Returns. '' The Second Generation In Generation II, 6 new Legendary Pokémon appeared. '''The Legendary Beasts' The Legendary Beasts consist of Raikou, Entei and Suicune. The trio originally died because lightning struck the Brass Tower they were stranded in and burned to the ground. However, all three were revived by Ho-Oh and now roam Johto. In the games, the trio roam Johto after being discovered in the Brass Tower. In Pokémon Crystal, however, after discovering them in brass tower, only Raikou and Entei can be found by roaming. Suicine will be faced in the tin tower after disbanding Team Rocket in the radio tower after receiving Clear Bell from the director after winning. In Pokémon Colosseum, they were captured by Cipher and turned into Shadow Pokémon. Finally, in FireRed and LeafGreen, one of the trio would roam Kanto depending on the Starter Pokémon chosen by the player. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, You have to follow Suicune around until you meet him outside Bill's house. You can only catch Suicune in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver if you have beaten Lance and the Elite Four. Raikou and Entei will roam Johto. Raikou, Entei and Suicune are a bit like the bird trio except that Suicine is a Water type and not a Ice type. In the game a person is after Suicune it somehow always escapes him. Anime Appearances The three Legendary Beasts have appeared together in the movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions as the guardians of Crown City. In the movie they appeared as Shiny Pokémon. They all have had solo appearances in movies and specials (Not including Raikou who has never made an solo movie appearance). However, each beast did, in fact, make at least one appearance in the anime. Entei appeared in Entei at Your Own Risk. Raikou briefly appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. Suicune appeared the most out of all the beasts, being in three episodes: Don't Touch That 'Dile, For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll, and Drifloon on the Wind!. Entei also appeared in the movie The Spell of The Unown as the Unown's illusion. Raikou played a very important role in some Pokémon Chronicles episodes. Suicune also played an important role in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. The Tower Duo Ho-Oh and Lugia are two legendary bird-like Pokémon that were introduced in Johto, although technically Ho-oh is introduced in the very first anime episode, when Ash Ketchum sees it. Ho-Oh is a Fire/Flying type Pokémon, while Lugia is a Psychic/Flying Pokémon. The history of Ho-Oh and Lugia are similar. Long ago, two towers were built in Ecruteak City. Ho-Oh perched on the top of one tower (Bell Tower), while Lugia perched on the other one (Brass Tower). However, several years later, the Brass Tower was caught in a great fire, causing Lugia to fly away to the Whirl Islands and this also made Ho-Oh fly away to search for a pure-hearted trainer. In the games, Lugia can be found in the Whirl Islands after obtaining the Silver Wing. It made an appearance on Navel Rock in Generation III games as an event Pokémon and also appeared in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness as Shadow Lugia. This Lugia could be purified, contrary to what many people thought at first. Ho-Oh plays a bigger role in the Generation II games and is referred to as the savior of the legendary beasts. After the player finds the Rainbow Wing, Ho-Oh can be obtained atop the Bell Tower. It, too, appeared on Navel Rock as an event Pokémon and as a reward for purifying all Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum. Anime Appearances *Lugia played a very important role in Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One, ''but also played a part in some anime episodes, such as The Mystery is History, ''A Parent Trapped and A Promise is a Promise, ''under the name of Silver as the baby of a parent Lugia. *Ho-Oh was featured much less prominently, only briefly appearing when Ash saves Pikachu from the flock of Spearow, and is severely damaged. Ho-Oh is said to be a Pokémon that gives eternal happiness to someone if it is seen. 'Celebi' Although mythical, Celebi is a Legendary Pokémon. It mainly resides at Ilex Forest West of Azalea Town. It appears in a lot of Pokémon episodes and movies the most famous being Pokémon 4Ever. The Third Generation The third generation of Pokémon introduces ten new Legendary Pokémon into the equation. '''The Weather Trio' The Weather Trio, also known as the Ancient Trio in the 3rd Generation, consists of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Kyogre is said to have the power to bring forth the rain and therefore expand the sea, whereas Groudon is said to ward off rain and expand the land by evaporating the water with light and heat. Finally, Rayquaza is said to be the protector of the skies and is seen living in the atmosphere. Rayquaza is obtainable at the Sky Pillar in the third generation games. Depending on which game was purchased, either Groudon or Kyogre can be caught. However, in Pokémon Emerald, Kyogre can be captured at the Marine Cave and Groudon at the Terra Cave. Anime Appearances Both Kyogre and Groudon appeared in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. Groudon also appeared in Malice in Wonderland! as an illusion brought upon by Mismagius as did Rayquaza. An evil recreation of a Groudon also made an appearance in Jirachi Wish Maker. Rayquaza appeared in Malice in Wonderland as an illusion, as said before, but the real deal made an appearance in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!. Also it made a appearance in Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys. Legendary golems The Three Golems are Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They were said to have been shaped by Regigigas and were made out of rocks, ice, and steel, respectively. Regirock is located in the Desert Ruins in generation III, where as Regice and Registeel are located in the Island Cave and Ancient Tomb, respectively. In Pokémon Platinum, though, this changed. Regirock was then located at the Rock Peak Ruins, which Regice at the Iceberg Ruins and Registeel at the Iron Ruins. They could only be obtained through an event, however. Anime Appearances Regirock appeared by itself in Battling the Enemy Within!. All three of the golems appear under the care of Pyramid King Brandon. These Regis appeared in the episodes A Pyramiding Rage!, Pace - The Final Frontier! and Pillars of Friendship together. All three Regis appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as guardians of the Tree of Beginning. Regigigas appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It awakened from within its temple to help several Mamoswine stop a glacier from crushing a nearby town. The Eon Duo ]] The Eon Duo consist of the twins, Latios and Latias, one being male and the other being female, respectively. They guard the city of Alto Mare and have a strong connection to the Soul Dew. Both can be obtained in their respective games by using the Eon Ticket given out by Nintendo Power. In Emerald, one can be chosen by the player after beating the Elite Four. Whichever one it is, he or she will be roaming Hoenn. Anime Appearances Both have always been seen together in the anime. They appeared in Pokémon Heroes as lead characters and in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure and The Semi-Final Frontier 'Deoxys' Deoxys is one of the 2 mythical Pokémon of Hoenn. Because of its molecular structure, it can change forms. Its forms are normal or its default form, attack form, defense form, and speed form. It made an appearance in Destiny Deoxys with Rayquaza. 'Jirachi - The Wish Granting Pokémon' Jirachi is the other mythical Pokémon of Hoenn. It has the ability to grant any wish when it is awake. But it sleeps every 1000 years. It makes an appearance in Jirachi Wish Maker and befriends Max and the Gang. The Fourth Generation In Generation IV, 14 Legendary Pokémon were introduced. The Lake Trio The Lake Trio consists of Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. When the universe was created, Arceus created Pokémon to protect and embody spirit. As a result, Uxie was created to protect and embody knowledge, Azelf was created to protect and embody willpower and Mesprit was created to protect and embody emotion. In the games, Team Galactic's Commanders capture the Lake Trio for Cyrus and he uses their powers to craft a Red Chain in order to take control of Dialga in Pokémon Diamond or Palkia in Pokémon Pearl and recreate the universe without spirit. In Pokémon Platinum, the Lake Trio's role is extended. When Cyrus takes control of Palkia and Dialga, the Lake Trio try to stop them, but their power is not enough to do so. The Lake Trio also helps the player in the Distortion World to reach Giratina. Trivia *Apparently, if Uxie's eyes open, anyone unfortunate enough to look into them is said to suffer memory loss. The Creation Trio The Crown Dragon Trio, also known as the Creation Trio consists of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. When the universe was created, Arceus created Pokémon to craft the universe. Dialga was created to craft time, Palkia was created to craft space and Giratina was created to craft antimatter. In the games, Cyrus tries to take control of Dialga and Palkia in order to remake the universe without spirit, a thing that he despises. At the Spear Pillar, one of the two can be captured, depending on which game. In Pokémon Platinum, Cyrus takes control of Dialga and Palkia, but Giratina interferes and ruins Cyrus's plan to recreate the universe when it takes him to the Distortion World. Giratina may be caught at its home, the Distortion World. Palkia and Dialga can be caught at the Spear Pillar after the Elite Four is defeated. Anime Appearances Palkia and Dialga appeared in ''The Rise of Darkrai'' where they battled each other in Alamos Town after one of them entered the other's dimension. Giratina appeared ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' where it attempted to drag Dialga into the Reverse World many times so it could exact its revenge on Dialga. It believed Dialga's battle with Palkia somehow harmed the Reverse World. The mad scientist Zero later captured and copied its powers so he could destroy the Real World to preserve the Reverse World, but was stopped by Ash and a released Giratina. The whole trio later appeared in ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' where they settled their differences to fend off an enraged Arceus. The Lunar Duo Cresselia is another one of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon. Cresselia represents the crescent moon, which symbolizes hope and good dreams. In the games, Cresselia can be found on Full Moon Island, as part of a post-side quest to find a cure for Sailor Eldrich's son due to a nightmare. At Full Moon Island, when the player finds Cresselia, it will disappear, leaving behind the Lunar Wing that can cure Sailor Eldrich's son of the nightmare. It will then be found roaming Sinnoh and stumbled upon occasionally, in the wild. Darkrai is another of the Lunar Duo but it is a Mythical Pokémon rather than a Legendary Pokémon. Darkrai is the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He represents the New Moon, which symbolizes fear, helplessness and nightmares. In the games, he can be found through an event in which the player receives a member card to the mysterious inn in Canalave City which is usually locked. On entry, the player is greeted by a man who says "Greetings Name, we have a reservation for you. Right this way." and he puts you to sleep on the bed there. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with him, you'll battle him and you can catch him. After you catch or defeat him, you wake up and the inn man is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught him in the dream, he should already be in your PC. 'Heatran' Heatran is one of the other Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. Heatran is the spirit and protector of all volcanic activity. Heatran is believed to have been created at the same time Dialga, Palkia and Giratina shaped the universe. In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Buck takes the Magma Stone but later returns it after being told to from his grandfather. After the Stone is returned, Heatran is available for capture. In Pokémon Platinum, Charon plans to take the Magma Stone from Stark Mountain and use it to control Heatran in order to get the citizens of Sinnoh to give him money by threatening them with Heatran's volcanic powers, but his plan is thwarted when the Looker interferes. Heatran is available for capture after the player stops Charon's plan. Anime Appearances Heatran appears in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue! where a Pokémon Ranger named Ben temporarily captured it to save it from a catastrophe. Regigigas ' The Fifth Generation In Generation V, 13 Legendary Pokémon were introduced. 'The Tao Trio The Tao Trio, also known as The Energy Trio consists of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Each dragon of the trio symbolizes a specific energy and controls a specific type. Reshiram symbolizes Yang and controls fire(Agni), Zekrom symbolizes Yin and controls electricity(Thunder) and Kyurem symbolizes Wuji and controls ice(Frosts,snows & sub-zero temperature). Kyurem has two alternate forms in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Black Kyurem is obtained by fusing Zekrom's genes with Kyurem (Pokemon Black 2 only) and White Kyurem is obtained by fusing Reshiram's genes with Kyurem (Pokemon White 2 only). Kyurem can only change forme when the player has acquired the Gene Wedge. Anime Appearances In the anime, Zekrom first appeared in [[BW001: In The Shadow of Zekrom!|''In The Shadow of Zekrom!]] shooting a powerful lightning bolt at Pikachu, causing Pikachu to lose its ability to use electric attacks. Reshiram and Zekrom later both appeared in [[MS014: Pokémon The Movie: Black - Victini & Reshiram / Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom|''Black - Victini & Reshiram / White - Victini & Zekrom]]. Zekrom served the Hero of the Ideals and sided with Damon in Black, while Reshiram served the Hero of Truths and sided with Damon in White. Victini was also shown in the movie and falls in the legendary category. In Black/White 2 it is revealed that Reshiram and Zekrom were both a single Pokemon that followed twin heroes in bringing an ancient, conflicted Unova into peace. The twins however eventually ended having opposite perspectives, one believing in ideals and one in truth. The Pokemon then split giving birth to Reshiram and Zekrom, while Kyurem was a left byproduct. Kyurem is set to appear as the title character in ''Kyurem VS The Sacred Swordsmen''. The Musketeers The Musketeers consists of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They fight to protect Pokémon that lost their home to humans. Keldeo has an alternate form, the Resolution Forme. The Kami Trio The Kami consists of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Tornadus represents tornados, Thundurus represents Thunder, and Landorus represents Land. Tornadus is the only Pokémon that is a pure Flying type. They are the trio where each member and trio master has an alternate form, acquired by the use of the Reflecting Mirror. Anime Appearances The trio appear in a two part episode where Team Rocket tries, but fails to capture them thanks to Ash and his friends. They are set appear again but in their Therian Formes. 'Victini' Victini is the Pokémon that is supposed to bring victory to any Trainer that owns it, no matter their skill level. It was available through several events, the latest of which, ended June 26th, 2012. Currently, the only ways to get it are to either have previously obtained one, through trading with someone who owns one or through the use of a cheat device or hacking. The events for Japan in 2010, Australia, Europe and America 2011 would give you the Liberty Pass which enables travelling to Liberty Garden while all the other will allow you to receive Victini directly through Wi-Fi. The 'Event' Trio The Event trio consists of the event Pokémon Meloetta, Genesect and also musketeer member Keldeo. As of 1st September 2012, Keldeo was available at all GAME and Gamestation stores in the UK, and the event will end on October 11th. Genesect at level 15 was distibuted through Wi-Fi for Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 on the release day (10/7/12) for the US. Meloetta has yet to be distributed as event Pokémon, and the only way to get her currently is through the use of a cheat device or hacking. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Pokémon